1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a land mobile telephone system with enhanced operability to provide easy use for the driver and co-passengers in the rear seat of the automobile during a run.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
With the recent advancement of mobile communications networks, there arise increasing demands of installing the telephone equipment in automobiles. However, the conventional telephone equipment for use in an automobile is the same type as those used commonly indoors, and it is not intend to match the specialty of usage for the automobile user. Such an automobile owner needs a telephone call as well as reception during the driving maneuver. However, the telephone set of the same type as used indoors is too complex in operation when intended to do during a run. The telephone set for this purpose must be easily operable also for a passenger in the rear seat of the automobile. The conventional land mobile telephone equipment is not suitably designed to provide versatile functions and easy use for the driver and co-passengers.